Anger Mangement
by BlackCat Inc
Summary: After a little ordeal on a plane, Inuyasha Takahashi has a court order to go to Anger Management. And his doctor is the guy that caused this whole mess? What's he gonna do? [Inuyasha adaption of Anger Management]


Ellie: hello. This is the first Installment of the Inuyasha adaption of Anger Management. Hee hee. It will be funny and we all know Inuyasha needs it. This chapter is all mine. Then Alainah. So see ya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anger Management

Chapter 1

_The Year 1996_

It was a beautiful day in New York City. It was the yearly neighborhood picnic and Inuyasha Takahashi stood there eating an ice cream. His puppy ears planting themselves against his head to hide from all the noise. He could see the bully Renkotsu in the distance giving a guy a wedgie.

" Wedgie. Wedgie. Wedgie!" he kept calling out. Letting the whole town know about that poor kids suffering.

" Hey Inuyasha!" a little blonde called. He turned around.

" Oh. Hey Kelsey." he said.

" Hey Inuyasha. Do you know what I would like?" Kelsey asked.

" No. What?" Inuyasha asked.

" Well, my older sister is always teasing me because I'm thirteen years old and I've never had my first kiss." Kelsey said. " And I was thinking, you're cute. I want you to kiss me." Inuyasha was taken back by her question. She wanted to kiss him. The prettiest girl in town wanted to kiss him. Was he dreaming?

" Um..." Inuyasha blushed. " Uh...okay."

" Oh thank you Inuyasha!" Kelsey said. " Just close your eyes." Inuyasha did as he was told. They leaned in closer..and closer...and closer..then there was a draft. He opened his eyes.

" HAH HAH! Inuyasha got pantsed!" Renkotsu yelled from behind him. He looked at Kelsey was staring at him laughing. Inuyasha looked around. Every one was laughing at him. He quickly pulled up his pants and ran away.

_Year 2006_

" Okay Inuyasha." Kagome said. " You're plane to Santa Fe leaves in a half hour. I will see you again in, two weeks. And talk to Your brother about the promotion." Kagome kept babbling. Inuyasha looked around. He was in the JFK international airport with his girlfriend. Kagome Higurashi. He was now 23 years old, and going on a business trip for his brother, and designing, cat clothes. Most would call it sad. Or pitiful But he himself, thought it was gay.

" Okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah babe. Whatever." Inuyasha said. She was beautiful. How he got her was beyond him. They met in college and were together ever since.

" Okay Inuyasha. Give me a kiss." Kagome reached up. Inuyasha looked around. He saw a man peeking his eye from behind a newspaper.

" Um..Kagome. That guy is looking at us." Inuyasha said.

" Let him look." Kagome said. She went to kiss his lips but instead got the side of his face where his ears would be if he were fully human and not a half dog demon. " Oh Inuyasha." she sighed.

" I'm sorry Kagome it's just.."

" No. don't be. I know you're not comfortable with signs of affection in public. I'm sorry." Kagome said.

" Thank you." Inuyasha said.

" I love you." Kagome said.

" I know. I ...uh..."

" I know what want to say. Just wait until you're alone in your hotel room." Kagome smiled.

" How can you be so understanding?" Inuyasha asked her.

" It's a gift." Kagome smiled. " Now go catch your plane." She said patting his back. " good luck." She called as he handed the stewardess his boarding pass. He looked back as she blew him a kiss. He moved his head. Then mentally slapped himself. He dodged a _blown _kiss. Pathetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha searched the plane for his seat.

" 53 B...54 B...55 B...ah 56B." Inuyasha said to himself. But someone was in his seat. " Excuse me sir. You're in my seat." Inuyasha said.

" Aw. Come on man." The guy said. " It doesn't matter what seat you sit in."

" Yes it does. That's why they put the assigned seat on the plane tickets."

" Come on man. I'm already comfortable. How about you take my seat back there." Inuyasha looked to where the man was pointing. There was an empty seat alright. In between two overly over weight people. Inuyasha shivered at the thought of sitting between them for six hours.

" Please. Can I just have my assigned seat?" Inuyasha asked.

" Excuse me Kind sir!" a man called from another seat. " this one is empty." Inuyasha looked up and saw a man about his age with jet black hair and violet eyes pointing to an empty seat beside him. Inuyasha shrugged and walked over. He took the seat.

" Thanks." Inuyasha said.

" No problem. I'm Miroku Houshi." The man held out his hand.

" Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha shook it.

" Nice to meet you." Miroku said. " I hope you have a nice flight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_three hours later_

" HAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha was going insane. The Miroku guy beside him, was laughing hid brains out at the movie he was watching. Inuyasha was trying to get some sleep. " Oh man! You have got to see this! It is hilarious!"

" I don't want to watch the movie. I want to get some sleep. You see, I haven't been to sleep in a few days, so I just want to rest some before we land." Inuyasha explained.

" Oh. Of course. I'm sorry." Miroku said. Inuyasha closed his eyes again, only to have them burst open at the loud laughing again.

" How about I just watch that movie with you." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded. Then a stewardess walked by. " Um Excuse me miss?" Inuyasha looked at her name plate. 'Hi my name is Kagura' She was a wind demon. " could I have a headset please?"

" Right away sir." She said as she walked to the stewardess area and started talking to another stewardess. From that range of view, Inuyasha could see the other woman's name plate. 'Hi, my name is Kanna' a mirror witch. It was few minutes when Kagura didn't return.

" Um excuse me, miss?" Inuyasha called. Kagura looked annoyed and looked back at him. " Can I have my headset please?"

" One minute sir!" Kagura called back.

" Unbelievable." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him.

" What?" Inuyasha asked.

" You politely asked that woman for a headset. And she just goes off to gossip with her friend. And you've already missed the ever important plot line of the story." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at the screen. There were three guys sitting in a sweat house in towels. Yeah. There must be a _great_ plot line to that story.

" I'll just wait." Inuyasha said. After another few minutes Kagura still hadn't come back. And Miroku's laughs were getting annoying. " Miss!" he called back to Kagura.

" One minute sir! I'm busy!" Kagura snapped back at him. She then closed the curtain. Inuyasha sighed. A few minutes later, Kagura came walking by and Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

" What about that headset?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura ripped her hand away from him.

" Sir calm down. I asked you to wait." Kagura said.

" I am calm. I just asked for a headset." Inuyasha said.

" Sir. Do not raise your voice at me." Kagura said.

" I'm not raising my voice. And I'm staying calm." Inuyasha said.

" Sir! Our country is in a difficult time right now, and if are not willing to cooperate.." Kagura started.

" I know our country is in a difficult time right now! I just asked for a damn headset!"

" Is there a problem here?" A big tall black man came up. He looked like the guy who played John Coffey in the Green Mile with Tom Hanks.

" This man grabbed my arm." Kagura told him.

" I asked her for a headset and all she did was talk to her little friend over there." Inuyasha said. " and I reminded the stewardess three times."

" Flight attendant sir." the man said.

" fine. _Flight attendant_"

" Sir. I want you to calm down." The man told him.

" I_ am_ calm! I just asked for a frikin headset! What's wrong with you people!" Inuyasha said, _now_ he was raising his voice. And people were starting to stare. Perfect.

" You people?" the man asked as if he was insulted.

" No! I don't me you people. I mean _you_ people." Inuyasha said. Spreading his arms as meaning the people who worked on the plane.

" Sir. Our country.." The man started but was cut off.

" I _know_ our country is in a difficult time right now! But what does that have _anything _to do WITH MY FUCKING HEADSET!" One second he was screaming his head off and the next he was twitching on the floor after being tazered. This was just lovely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie: well, that is just lovely ain't it. I love the movie Anger Management. It's hilarious. Adam Sandler and Jack Nicholson make a great team. R&R por favor!


End file.
